


The Strangeness of Time

by teacheng



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacheng/pseuds/teacheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written from Clarke and Bellamy's perspectives. Life on the Ark and life on Earth. Past, present, and future. Is there hope? Bellarke and slight Linctavia Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. Cross-posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangeness of Time

**Clark**

Days on the Ark have this way of dragging along. It's as if Earth's gravity is calling to her body, begging it to return, promising it an escape from the boredom of living in a metallic cage millions of miles above her people's true home. After being arrested for treason, time seems to slow even more, but now due to her own dark thoughts rather than any yearning for open spaces and landscapes waiting to be drawn. Is betraying your best friend as easy as he made it seem? Does revealing my dad's secret make me even worse than him? Sometimes the questions get the better of her, and she screams at the small camera watching her from above. She knows her mom must watch her, wonders if Jaha does as well. Does he feel any guilt for floating his best friend, his lead doctor's husband?

Months later, re-bandaging Bellamy's injuries from his time in Mount Weather, she wonders if her drawings were what inspired the Council's decision to send 100 unprepared juvenile delinquents to Earth. If they – she – inspired the act that led to so much death, even if it also saved many lives. Bellamy's questioning face as she suddenly gulps down a cup of Monty's newest batch of moonshine goes unanswered for two weeks. When she collapses from a combination of dehydration and lack of sleep, her co-leader takes matters into his own hands, charging into her tent and demanding answers. The response he receives that forever changes their partnership is not one he expects, but it is one she doesn't regret.

**Bellamy**

Time on the Ark flies by. One day it's just him and his mom going through life as if an integral person wasn't floating around somewhere in space, and the next he's holding a wiggling and crying baby sister in his arms. After that, time splits into two different and yet simultaneous speeds. On the one hand, every minute is a full 60 seconds of fearing discovery, of wondering whether this would be the moment their deadly secret is revealed. On the other, every time Octavia pops out of her cubby she reveals a new change, a new element of his sister to love. A new tooth. A brightly-colored drawing. An almost successful attempt at braided hair. Her life seems to speed by even as every day adds more mass to the ball of fear in his chest. Until one day it becomes too much and he takes a risk. And loses.

Now, as he watches Indra braid the his sister's hair into an intricate pattern, as he sees Lincoln prepare the needle that will add his family's mark to her skin, he stands next to the Princess of the Sky People and wonders when their turn will come. He has a feeling time will continue its strange paces, but he's not too worried. They've survived prison, secrets, assassination attempts, war, Finn's death, and Mount Weather. Nothing was going to stop them from building their lives on Earth. If you don't believe him, just ask Dante Wallace.


End file.
